Haloed Bigtime!
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: *Oneshot, Roadrunner v. Coyote situation* The Angeloids of the Synapse serve a purpose related to their class. But, have you ever wondered what they really do when you look the other way? Well, read this, and you'll see what really goes on between two battle-class Angeloids as they tear through the Synapse like butter.


_**Jacob Davis Presents…**_

 _ **A Sora no Otoshimono/Heaven's Lost Property "Angelic Looney Toon"**_

" _ **Haloed Bigtime!"**_

 _ **Featuring ASTREA (DELTA) and NYMPH (BETA)**_

We start off with a clean, grassy landscape in the Synapse. All of a sudden, the natural sound is broken by the sound of a jet engine. A blue streak races across the horizon. We zoom in to the blue comet, which turns out to be an angeloid with blue hair and transparent wings. The picture freezes, and we find out that this angeloid is:

 **NYMPH / BETA**

 **(faeris angella)**

The camera then pans to the left, revealing another angeloid, this time with yellow hair, big "eagle?" wings, and quite the big bust (no offense!) Another freezeframe:

 **ASTREA / DELTA**

 **(calculatus eliminatis)**

We switch to another shot of the Synapse's grasslands. Two colored dust clouds race across the hills. The first comet stops, revealing Nymph. She jumps, emits the Nokia cellular ringtone, and then disappears instantly. The other angeloid, Astrea, skids to a stop, and winds up (cue Barney Rubble running sound) before speeding after her.

Cue another camera shot. Astrea is on her laptop, ordering something that she thinks might help her trap her blue-haired prize. She finds something.

"ACME SPEEDTRAP XL – Cuts trapping time in half! Guaranteed to put your rival down! FAST 2 SEC. SHIPPING IS INCLUDED! WHAT A STEAL!"

Excited, she wolfs down her bowl of rice and hits the 2 SEC. SHIPPING button. A noise of a missile dropping can be heard. Seconds later a big package with "ACME" on it crushes Astrea, resulting in her teetering back and forth like an accordion.

We then cut to another shot. Astrea already has her Speedtrap set up, ready to catch Nymph. She spots the blue smoke that signals her arrival, and hides behind a nearby rock. She's looking for the right moment to set off the trap. Suddenly, Nymph appears and heads for the trap. Astrea hits the button, but nothing. Nymph passes over the trap without a scratch. Astrea goes over to the trap to check if something went wrong. Suddenly, the trap activates, flattening Astrea like a pancake. She emerges from the trap, flat and dizzy. "Due to unforeseen contingency, circuits shutting down." She faints.

Later, Astrea has a trap set up in a canyon. She is waiting for Nymph to pass through. Sure enough, Nymph is coming onto the turn just before the canyon. She takes a paintbrush, and quickly paints a fake tunnel onto the rock wall. Nymph, sure enough, speeds through. However, when Astrea tries to run after her, CRASH! Astrea gets knocked out. I guess she didn't know about her painting being make-believe when Nymph went through.

Later, we find Astrea on her cell phone. "Yeah, is this Acme? Can I get some boot rockets? Yes, make it immediate shipping! Okay, bye." In that instant, an Acme box slams the ground next to her. She prys it open and straps the rockets to her boots.

Then, we find Astrea behind another rock, waiting for the right time to chase her blue-haired rival. She waits, and waits, and waits. Suddenly, Nymph appears, stops, chirps out a cell phone ringtone, and runs. Astrea then goes after her. Eventually, they reach a cliff, but Astrea doesn't notice the she ran off the cliff…yet. She stops, turns, and starts to head for Nymph, but she holds up a hand in her defense, and points down. Hesitating for a moment, she looks down.

Oh, no. A hundred and fifty-foot drop!

Astrea feels as if she just swallowed her gum. She looks towards the camera and waves good-bye, before she falls.

We then cut to a shot of Astrea, plunging towards the ground. "Can you end this fan-fiction before I hit the ground, please? I don't want anyone to see this." With that, we fade out as she bows.

 **THE END**

 **A JACOB DAVIS PRODUCTION**


End file.
